pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Gregory Orr
Gregory Orr (born 1947) is an American poet. Life Orr was born in Albany, New York. He earned a B.A. degree from Antioch College and an M.F.A. from Columbia University. He is a professor of English at the University of Virginia where he founded the MFA Program in Writing in 1975, and served from 1978 to 2003 as Poetry Editor of the Virginia Quarterly Review. He lives with his wife, the painter Trisha Orr, and their two daughters in Charlottesville, Virginia.Gregory Orr, Poets.org, Academy of American Poets, Web, Nov. 16, 2012. Orr is a columnist and editor of the magazine, Sacred Bearings: A Journal for Survivors. He is the author of 9 collections of poetry, including City of Salt (1995) {which was a finalist for the LA Times Poetry Prize). He is also the author of 3 books of essays, and a memoir, The Blessing (2002). Writing In reviewing Concerning the Book That Is the Body of the Beloved, Ted Genoways writes in the Virginia Quarterly Review: “Sure, the trappings of modern life appear at the edges of these poems, but their focus is so unwaveringly aimed toward the transcendent — not God, but the beloved — that we seem to slip into a less cluttered time. It’s an experience usually reserved for reading the ancients, and clearly that was partly Orr’s inspiration.” In reviewing How Beautiful the Beloved in Bookslut, ''Sean Patrick Hill writes that Orr’s “poems themselves are as Frost said they must be: momentary stays against confusion.”,Sean Patrick Hill, How Beautiful the Beloved by Gregory Orr, Bookslut, May 2009. Web, Nov. 16, 2012. Recognition Orr has received fellowships from the Guggenheim Foundation, the National Endowment for the Arts, and the Virginia Foundation for the Humanities. He has also been a Fulbright Scholar and a Rockefeller Fellow at the Institute for the Study of Culture and Violence, and he received the Award in Literature from the American Academy and Institute of Arts and Letters.Gregory Orr b. 1947, Poetry Foundation, Web, Nov. 16 2012. ''The Blessing (2002) was chosen by Publishers Weekly as one of the 50 best non-fiction books of the year. Publications Poetry *''Burning the Empty Nests''. New York: Harper & Row, 1973. *''Gathering the Bones Together''. New York: Harper & Row, 1975. *''The Red House''. New York: Harper & Row, 1980. *''We Must Make a Kingdom of It''. Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press, 1986. *''New and Selected Poems''. Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press, 1988. *''City of Salt''. Pittsburgh, PA: University of Pittsburgh Press, 1995. *''Orpheus & Eurydice: A lyric sequence''. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 2001. *''The Caged Owl: New and selected poems''. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 2002. *''Concerning the Book That Is the Body of the Beloved''. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 2005. *''How Beautiful the Beloved''. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 2009. *''The City of Poetry''. Louisville, KY: Sarabande Books, 2012. *''River Inside the River: Three lyric sequences''. New York: Norton, 2013. Non-fiction *''Stanley Kunitz: An introduction to the poetry''. New York: Columbia University Press, 1985. *''Richer Entanglements: Essays and notes on poetry and poems''. Ann Arbor, MI: University of Michigan Press, 1993. *''Poetry as Survival''. Athens, GA: University of Georgia Press, 2002. *''The Blessing: A memoir''. San Francisco: Council Oak Books, 2002. Edited *''Poets Teaching Poets: Self and the world'' (edited with Ellen Bryant Voigt). Ann Arbor, MI: University of Michigan Press, 1996. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Gregory Orr, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Jan. 3, 2015. Audio / video *''Gregory Orr'' (cassette). Kansas City, MO: New Letters, 1982. See also *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *"To Be Alive" *Gregory Orr profile & 5 poems at the Academy of American Poets *Gregory Orr b. 1947 at the Poetry Foundation. ;Audio / video *Gregory Orr at YouTube ;Books *Gregory Orr at Amazon.com ;About *Gregory Orr at the University of Virginia *"Gathering the Poems Together: A conversation with Gregory Orr" at The Paris Review, 2013 *[http://www.bookslut.com/poetry/2009_05_014529.php review of How Beautiful the Beloved] at Bookslut Category:American poets Category:Living people Category:1947 births Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Antioch College alumni Category:Columbia University alumni Category:University of Virginia faculty Category:American academics